


Compensation

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20's unlucky for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'luck' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

When they're told the plans for the American trip, Changmin spends a good half hour cursing his luck. They're going to Las Vegas and of course he's still a good eight months short of being allowed to play at the casinos. And while he knows the manager won't be able to keep an eye on him all the time, he, unlike certain other hyungs who shall go unnamed, knows better than to invite trouble from foreign law-enforcement.

The first night, the others head off to the casino with apologetic looks, and a whole string of 'are you sure's, Changmin having decided to stay back rather than hang around being tempted by things he's not allowed to participate in. Less than half an hour later, he's startled from his manhwa by a knock on the suite door.

He opens the door to find Junsu on the other side, grinning at him. "It was boring," Junsu says. "Rather play with you." He waves a pack of cards at Changmin, but Changmin knows that look and that smile; he's pretty sure the cards are never going to make it out of their plastic wrapper. He's right.

Afterwards, Changmin reconsiders the question of luck.


End file.
